The Rat files part 4: season 6
by Orcishboy
Summary: These are scenes from actual episodes of Buffy's sixth season featuring my character, Matt "the Rat" Rensfield.


**The Rat Files part 4: season 6**

Synopsis: These are scenes from actual episodes of Buffy's sixth season featuring my character, Matt "the Rat" Rensfield.

**Bargaining parts 1 and 2**: While the gang is talking about bringing Buffy back, Rat comes in and says, "This is a bad idea. What if Buffy's not in Hell? What if she's in heaven?" But the rest of the gang doesn't listen to him. Later, Rat is fighting off the Hellions, when Hunsha calls him on his communicator.

"Master Matt", He called, "one of your scanners is picking up a strange energy source by the slayer's grave."

"Oh great!", Rat exclaimed, Their bringing her back! I've got to get over there."

Unfortunately, one of the Hellions damaged his teleporter, so by the time he got there, Buffy had already risen. "Those idiots didn't even bother to dig her up" He yelled. Then he sniffed the air and caught Buffy's scent. He followed it to Glory's tower where Buffy and Dawn are at the top. "Buffy", he called, "Dawn, Hold on, I'm coming up there".

"But sir" came Hunsha's voice, "you're afraid of heights"

"Tell me something I don't know", Rat muttered, but as he began to climb, the tower gave way. When Buffy and Dawn were safely on the ground, they all went back to the Summers' house.

**Afterlife**: Rat's only scenes are at the beginning and end. When Spike gets back to Buffy's house, he sees Rat and grabs him by the throat and says, "Dawn was with you wasn't she! You know I could probably kill you, since you're part demon." Then he sees Buffy and releases Rat. Then, at the end, after Buffy tells Spike that she was in heaven Rat comes out of the shadows and says,

"I love being right all the time. I tried to tell them, but they wouldn't listen. Don't worry, I won't tell though."

**Flooded**: Rat and the rest of the gang are explaining why Buffy doesn't have any money. Rat says, "I've been helping as best as I can but it's not enough

"How do you have money anyway", Buffy asked, dreading the answer

"Mostly from mugging and a few minor bank robberies", Rat replies.

"You mean my house is partly being paid for with stolen money?", Buffy asked.

"Pretty much", Rat answered.

"Rat, go home", Buffy says. And with that, Rat leaves.

**Life Serial:** While the trio is watching Buffy fight Andrew's demons, Rat teleports into their van and says, "So you three are the ones who sent the M'Fashnik to kill Buffy"

"Rat! How did you find out", Warren asked. Warren already knew Rat because Rat helped him build some of his inventions.

"Funny thing, M'fashniks keep records of their employers. But don't worry, I won't tell Buffy, yet. It looks like you're just having fun. But, if you ever seriously try to hurt her or any of her friends, I'll turn you in, or maybe I'll just kill you myself. Bye" He then teleported out of the van.

**Gone**: After Buffy gets the phone call about Willow, she goes to Rat for help. When he comes up from his basement, where he keeps and works on his inventions, he says, "Hey invisible Buffy, If your looking for a cure, I can't help you without knowing what caused this condition" Buffy then explains about Xander's message and how Willow has been kidnapped. When she finishes Rat thinks for a moment then says, "This breakdown of your molecular structure suggests that you invisibility was caused by radiation. This suggests a machine did it, which suggests...I think I know who's behind this."

"So, will you help me", Buffy asks.

"Sure, this is an opportunity for me to try out my latest invention, the invisibility cloak. Harry Potter, eat your heart out." Fast forward to when Willow realizes that the Trio is trying to kill Buffy, Rat comes out of the cloak, sniffs the air and says, "My suspicions were correct. I warned you guys not to mess with us, but you wouldn't listen." They then fight until Willow reverses their invisibility and they run.

**Older and Faraway** : Rat comes to the party with Spike and Clem. His only scene comes a little after Dawn's "Get out , get out, get out!" scene. He walks into her room and asks,

"Can we talk"

"That depends", Dawn replies, "Did you come to accuse me as well"

"Dawn, I know that you don't have that kind of power, no offence", Rat says, "Plus, I know that you would never want anything bad to happen to any of us. But I just want to know, being your stalker and all, have I been ignoring you?"

"Well, yeah", Dawn answers, "Whenever I want to talk, Hunsha says your working on some invention. And I've been trying to ask you something important."

"What?"

"Can you teach me to fight like you, and not tell Buffy?"

"Sure", Rat says, "In fact, I'll even let you help me with my inventions. Also, I was going to give this to Buffy, but I think you'll put it to better use." Rat reached into his pocket and pulled out what appeared to be a beeper. "It's a beacon, connected to my communicator. Just push the button and I'll be there within ten minutes"

"Thanks Rat", Dawn says, almost crying. Then Rat walks out of the room.

**Normal Again**: Rat and the scoobies are listening to Buffy as she tells them about the demon that poked her. After Xander mentions how weird her life is, Rat adds, "there's also your weird taste in men which includes vampires, super soldiers, and biker boys named after fish" Buffy wanted to ask how he knew about Pike, but decided against it. Rat then asks Dawn into the other room, where he says to her, "Dawn, Buffy is suffering from schizophrenia. I fear that she might end up hurting herself or someone else. So if she looks like she's going over the deep end, beep me." Fast forward to where the Glargk Guhl Kashmas'nik is attacking Xander, Rat teleports in and jumps on the demon's back, stabbing it with his knife. Sadly, he is flung aside like a rag doll. He continues to fight it until Buffy comes to her senses and kills the demon.

**Seeing Red**: Rat meets Xander in the bar, a minute later they run into Warren. After Xander hits Warren, Rat tries hitting him, but doesn't get any results. Warren then throws them both across the room, and leaves. Then, after Buffy tells them what Spike tried to do, Rat says, "Well, I can't say I'm not surprised. Spike's never been good at reading a girl's signals." Fast forward to where Buffy and Rat are getting beaten by Warren. Buffy is pinned to the ground, she tries to pul out a stake, thinking maybe that will stop Warren, but he beats her to it.

"Well, it looks like the slayer's tool shall be the slayer's bane", he says, preparing to stake her. But then Rat knocks Warren off of Buffy, getting staked in the process. He tries to stand, but he can't, the stake pierced his heart.

"Master Matt!", Hunsha cries, running out from behind a ride.

"Hunsha", Rat struggles to say, "What are you doing here?"

"At the moment, saving your life", he then magically heals Rat's wound. "We must get you out of here, but your teleporter is broken. Slayer, your house is closer, can we go there?"

"Yeah, sure", Buffy says, shocked that Rat saved her. Hunsha then carries Rat away. After the battle, Buffy goes home to find Rat lying on the couch with Hunsha at his side. "How is he?", she asked,

"He'll survive, but if I didn't follow him out like I always do, I don't know what would have happened."

"Can I talk to him, alone?", Buffy asked. Hunsha left and Rat opened his eyes and said,

"Hey, slayer, come to see me on my death bed?"

"I came to thank you., you dope", Buffy said.

"For nearly getting myself killed?"

"For saving me. I now consider your debt fulfilled."

"Does this mean that you finally consider me an ally?"

"No, it means I consider you a friend.", Buffy says holding Rat's hand as he falls asleep.

**Villains**: When Dawn gets home, she wakes Rat up. He hade been recovering since last night. "Where is everyone?", Dawn asked him.

"Beats me", Rat replies. They then go upstairs, where they discover Tara's body. Fast forward to where the gang is talking about what to do about Willow. "She deserves revenge", Rat says, "An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth, Isn't that the truth?" he laughed. "But, we should stop her before she hurts others, like I did."

"What?", Buffy, Dawn, and Xander asked in unison.

"Well, I guess it's time to come clean. When my mother died, I went on a little rampage, I took the biggest knife I could find, and the gun that killed my mom, and tried to find her murderer. But, I killed anyone who bumped into me. I probably claimed a dozen lives that one night alone. Then Spike found me and put me in the institution, and you know the rest. Luckily, I have a few things that might help stop Willow at home." He then got up, and before Buffy could ask what he had in mind, he was out the door.

**Two to Go**: Dawn and Clem are walking to Rack's place. Clem tells Dawn that Rack likes little girls to which Dawn replies, "I am not a little girl"

"He's talking about virgins Dawn.", Rat says, jumping in front of them from the rooftop.

"What's with the suit?", Dawn asked, eyeing the strange outfit that Rat had changed into.

"It's witch hazel, repels magic. And if that doesn't work, I've got a bunch of lucky charms and a crocodile tooth necklace as well.", Rat explained. When they run into Willow, She immediately fires an energy blast at Rat, but he pulled out a metal orb from his belt. The orb seemed to absorb the blast. He then throws the ball at Willow, and it explodes. "Energy siphoning orb, pretty cool, huh?", Rat laughs. But Willow then fires again, and this time Rat isn't quick enough, but his suit simply bounces the blast back at Willow. "Face it Willow, you can't touch me", Rat says. Willow shrugs and says,

"But I can touch everything around you" She then magically hurls a big chunk of the wall at Rat, stunning him. She'sabout to change Dawn back into the key when Buffy comes in, they are then teleported back to the Magic Box. At this point Rat has recovered and He, Dawn, Xander, Jonathan, and Andrew run away.

**Graves**: When the ground begins to collapse, Rat falls along with Dawn and Buffy. Dawn suggests they look for a way to Spikes crypt. Then she and Buffy begin to argue. Rat says, "Okay, I see I'm not needed here, I'll go look for a way out", and he leaves. Then, after Buffy realizes that she wants to show the world to Dawn, Rat comes back and, having run into Willow's monsters, if they are okay.


End file.
